Darkness and Blood
by Lvt.RainbowBlitz
Summary: It's a normal home, a average night, or so it seems, for this house is not normal on the inside. Nor will it be normal ever.


The Moon light up the night sky, A owl was hooting in the distance, The chirping of crickets nearby. The outside of the house was silent, a normal American home on a normal American night, or so it seems. The front door was slightly ajar. The inside of the house…..silent…..dark. Not a peep came from anything inside, not even someone snoring. Past the front door is a small hall, on the left, the living room, stained with blood, and dead, rotten or decaying bodies of friends who went into the house to have a good time but were killed, some of them were strangers too, forced into the house to help or by will. The brown coffee table was turned on its side, a dead body slumped over it, a dead body with half of his head caved in on the couch, blood trickling down his face. Another dead body was in a recliner, a left arm missing, his shirt torn and bloody. The man's face was scratched up and caked with dry blood. Another dead body was in a second recliner on the left side of the living room, his arms scratched up and caked with blood, his face and chest were bloody as well. The kitchen hall had blood streaks and splatters on the light green walls, a dead body was on its stomach, one hand on its back while the other was stretched out, trying to get towards a gun on the floor but the dead body's spine was missing and a pool of blood filled his back. In the kitchen, four dead bodies were in a circle, sitting down in chairs, all of them had machetes in their backs. The white kitchen floor was covered in blood, food and silverware everywhere in the open cupboards, plates smashed on the floor. Blood marks on the counters and cupboards. The hall bathroom a mess, the tub was filled to the brim with blood and organs, blood on the walls and mirror. The first floor bedroom had blood on the walls and closet mirror, the bed and pillows were torn to shreds, pillow stuffing was red by the blood everywhere. Clothes were ripped, stretched and soaked in blood from the floor carpet. There was a dead body with a pillow on his face had his guts in a pile on the floor. Next to it was a sleeping bag with liquid human, blood, guts and bone filled the sleeping bag. A person was on the bed, his bottom jaw was gone and his nose torn off his face, His fingers were ripped off his hands. The stairs leading up to the last room is smeared in blood, with writing in blood but was hard to read, fingers, blood and a few intestines were on the stairs, there was also arms on the railing holding hands. The landing had intestines making a pentagram, blood soaked the carpet. The door had dark blood with the words "help" etched in it. When opening the door the room is…..clean but not like a normal room at all. The wooden floor is nice and clean, the bathroom bedroom is clean and tidy as well, but the bed and walls were different, even the dressers were different too. The walls…..were covered in perfectly lined squares of flesh, colored flesh, some with fur. There was horse, dog, cat, wolf, fox, Pegasus, dragon skin covered the walls. Teeth surrounded the bed frame, heads on the head board. Paws laid in front of the bed, hooves, hyena, bear, rabbit. There was a stranger laid down on the bed, his wings unfolded and his cyan skin was smeared in blood. He was naked and curled in a ball, his rainbow hair and tail were messy and had dry blood in it. "Everything is gonna be okay…..everything is alright….." He said as his eye twitched. He then started laughing maniacally loudly. "Everything is okay! Everything is fucking fantastic!" He said as he rocked himself back and forth slowly. There was a framed picture on the dresser of the stranger, it had small writing on the bottom right in pen "For Blitz, my best friend". Blitz had mental problems cause of his childhood and loved to show it, He couldn't handle the pain and it engulfed him. It turned him into a sick, twisted monster. For years he had let the pain eat his mind away, and those years made him a monster.


End file.
